He is Mine version Uke Fang —On Hold—
by RiReRoNiNaYuu
Summary: [CHAP 3!UP] 'Mungkin, Yang membuatku tertarik padanya adalah... Dirinya yang mirip sekali dengan Dia.' Batin BoboiBoy Halilintar/"Sudah. Sudah. Lebih baik kita ke Kuala Lumpur"/"Dan?"/"Dan mungkin, Kita bisa kencan agar kita tidak bosan karena menunggu kedatangan mereka" -BoboiBoy Halilintar/"KENCAN!" (Yaoi, Typo, Gaje, Harem!Fang) HIATUS FOR LONG!
1. Prologue

**He is Mine...**

**Disclaimer: BoboiBoy © ****_Animonsta_**

**Pairing: **BoboiBoy Taufan x Fang, BoboiBoy Halilintar x Fang, BoboiBoy Gempa x Fang **_*Smirk*_**

**Genre: **Romance and... _**I dont **__**know**_

**Rate: **T

**Warn: Yaoi, Slash, Boys Love, Shonen-ai, Harem!Fang, GaJe, OOC, AU, No Fight, No Power (Walaupun namanya Taufan, Halilintar, ataupun Gempa), Typo, Tak sesuai EYD, Future, Human!Computer version, And other...**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_: _Pertemuan diantara ketiga BoboiBoy dan Fang._

**_Dont Like? Dont Read!_**

**_Enjoy~_**

* * *

Ditengah koridor yang mulai sepi, ada sosok pemuda bersurai ungu-kehitaman yang sedang berlari. Ia tetap berlari meskipun nafasnya mulai tak beraturan. Sungguh, ia terlihat sangat menyedihkan sekarang.

Ia yang terlambat dihari pertama sekolah itu sungguh tak bisa menghentikan larinya walaupun ia dihadapkan dengan tangga yang menuju keatas, tempat kelasnya berada.

"Hosh... Hosh..." Nafas pemuda itu tak beraturan dan ia terbelalak ketika melihat adanya seseorang yang tengah membawa setumpukan kertas yang tingginya mencapai kepala bahkan sampai pemuda yang tengah berlari itu tak melihat wajah dari seseorang didepan sana.

Pemuda bersurai ungu-kehitaman yang bernama Fang itu mulai mendekati pemuda itu. Laju kecepatan larinya tak bisa ia hentikan. Sialnya, Pemuda itu sama sekali tak menghentikan langkah kakinya kearahnya.

"A-AWAAAS!" Teriak Fang ketika ia sudah dekat dengan pemuda itu. Ia berwajah panik dan ketika pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya untuk menatap Fang, Fang sudah menabrak dirinya.

**BRUK!**

"O-ouch..."

"Ugh..."

Kedua ringisan itu keluar dari mulut Fang dan pemuda yang sedang ditindihnya ini.

Fang mencari kacamatanya yang jatuh entah kemana dan memakainya ketika mendapatkannya. Wajah dari pemuda yang sedang ditindihnya itu cukup keren dan... Tampan, mungkin. Sayang, wajahnya sedikit datar.

"Sudah puas memandangi wajahku yang tampan ini? Sekarang, Bisa bangkit dari tubuhku?" Ah, Tarik kembali ucapan nya. Pemuda ini sama sekali tidak tampan dan tidak keren melainkan pemuda ini narsis dan menyebalkan.

Fang mendengus kesal dan bangkit dari tubuh pemuda itu. Saat ia menatap keseliling, ia langsung berkeringat dingin. Pasalnya, kertas-kertas yang tadi dibawa oleh pemuda itu berhamburan! Ia dapat melihat pemuda itu memungut satu persatu lembaran kertas yang berhamburan itu.

Karena tak ingin dibilang tak bertanggung jawab, Akhirnya Fang juga memunguti lembaran kertas-kertas itu. "Harusnya kau lebih berhati-hati..." Tiba-tiba pemuda itu berbicara, membuat wajah Fang masam seketika.

"Iya, Iya, Aku tau. Maaf." Jawab Fang, singkat. Pemuda yang memakai jaket biru tua dengan topi yang dimiringkan itu menatap Fang lama dengan mata birunya sebelum tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak apa. Hanya saja kau perlu hati-hati. Jika kau menabrak orang lain dan orang itu marah pastinya kau akan babak belur. Beruntung, kau menabrak orang yang paling baik disekolah ini..." Ucap pemuda yang memakai jaket berwarna biru tua yang ada sebuah corak bermotif angin biru yang berpijar dilengan Jaketnya itu dengan percaya dirinya. Fang semakin memasang wajah masam ketika pemuda itu berceloteh tentang dirinya.

Fang menatap pemuda itu, ia merasa ada yang beda dengan seragam miliknya dan pemuda itu. Ah, iya, ini disekolahkan? Lalu kenapa pemuda ini berpakaian bebas seperti itu? Belum lagi topi yang dimiringkan itu.

"Hei, Sini, Kemarikan kertas yang ada ditanganmu itu." Ucapan pemuda itu membuat Fang mengerjapkan matanya dan memberikan lembaran kertas yang baru ia pungut sedikit itu. Jadi, pemuda itu yang memungut seluruh lembaran kertas yang berhamburan itu?

"Oh ya, namamu siapa? Aku BoboiBoy Taufan, Pangeran Sekolah Terceria disini." Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan nya dan tersenyum lebar pada Fang hingga matanya menyipit. Fang melongo ketika mendengar kata 'pangeran' dan langsung _sweatdrope_ ketika tau bahwa pemuda ini terlalu narsis.

Fang menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan wajah _sweatdrope_ nya dan tersenyum tipis pada Pemuda bernama BoboiBoy Taufan, membuat BoboiBoy Taufan terpana seketika melihat wajah tersenyumnya tanpa ia ketahui. Lalu ia menyambut uluran tangan BoboiBoy Taufan, "Namaku Fang, kelas I-A. Salam kenal, BoboiBoy..."

"Ah, Tidak-tidak. Jangan panggil aku BoboiBoy, Panggil aku Taufan agar aku tak bingung. Aku kelas II-A. Salam kenal, **Junior**-ku..." BoboiBoy Taufan menyeringai ketika Fang menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah, Baiklah... Aku sudah sangat telat sekarang. Jadi, _Bye_~ **Sen****ior**-Ku yang paling narsis...!" Fang menjulurkan lidahnya dan langsung berlari meninggalkan BoboiBoy Taufan yang tersenyum kesal. Tetapi pandangan BoboiBoy Taufan melunak dan senyumannya menjadi lembut seketika, _'Manisnya...'_

* * *

**Kriet**

Fang memiringkan kepalanya untuk menatap kelas barunya dan disana ia tengah ditatap oleh seluruh murid dan guru kelas disana. Ia menghela nafasnya untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak tak menentu karena gelisah dan ia masuk kedalamnya setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu kelas itu.

Ia melangkahkakan kakinya kearah guru yang sedang menatapnya dengan tajam walaupun ia seorang perempuan.

"Baru datang sekarang, eh?" Tanya wanita yang berpredikat guru itu pada Fang. Fang hanya menundukan kepalanya, dalam hati ia merutuki keterlambatannya hanya karena ingin membaca buku novel yang baru saja dibelinya hingga tamat.

Melihat diamnya Fang membuat wanita itu geram hingga-

**Brak!**

-wanita itu menggebrak mejanya dengan tangannya dengan keras, membuat telapak tangannya merah. Para murid yang melihat itu tersentak mendengar suara gebrakan itu dan mencoba mengalihkan pandangan mereka masing-masing, sedikit kasihan pada Fang dan takut akan kemarahan sang guru.

"Ini hari pertamamu dan kau langsung telat?! Kau tau ini sudah jam berapa, hah?! Kau terlambat 55 menit hampir 1 jam, kau tau?!" Fang hanya bisa sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal dibentak.

Ia membiarkan wanita itu memaki-makinya tanpa melawan hingga wanita itu menghela nafasnya dengan kesal dan menatap murid-muridnya dengan wajah yang menyeramkan tetapi langsung menjadi merona ketika murid yang paling ia kagumi dan sukai menatapnya.

"Ah, Baiklah... Perkenalkan dirimu." Fang mengernyitkan keningnya ketika wanita itu menjadi gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta dan ia langsung menatap para murid. Tetapi ia langsung mengerjapkan matanya ketika melihat wajah yang mirip dengan BoboiBoy Taufan ada dikelasnya.

"A-ah... Namaku Fang... Salam kenal..." Tatapannya masih terpaku pada pemuda yang berwajah sama seperti BoboiBot Taufan itu. Awalnya wajah pemuda yang mirip BoboiBoy Taufan itu terlihat bingung tetapi langsung tersenyum padanya.

Dan entah kenapa penampilan pemuda itu mirip dengan BoboiBoy Taufan hanya saja yang berbeda adalah warna jaket dan topinya yaitu; Hitam dengan corak bermotif gempa kuning yang menyilaukan. Ah, Belum lagi matanya yang berwarna emas yang menatapnya lembut itu.

Lalu... Kenapa pipinya memerah hanya karena senyuman pemuda itu?

"Baiklah, Namaku adalah Camile. Panggi aku bu guru Camile..." Ucap gurunya lalu telunjuk wanita itu menunjuk meja disamping pemuda yang berwajah mirip dengan BoboiBoy Taufan, "Kau duduk disamping BoboiBoy Gempa."

Fang tersentak dan menatap gurunya sebelum mengangguk dan berjalan kearah meja kosong yang tadi ditunjuk oleh gurunya. Ia duduk dan menatap gurunya yang sedang menjelaskan pelajaran hingga sebuah kertas kecil terlempar dan jatuh dimejanya.

Ia mengerjap dan menatap keasal lemparan kertas itu. Ternyata sang pelaku lemparan menatapnya dan tersenyum kearahnya lalu memperhatikan pelajaran yang sedang diterangkan. Dengan wajah yang mulai merona entah karena apa, ia membuka kertas kecil yang dilipat-lipat itu dengan perlahan.

_Hai! Namaku BoboiBoy Gempa! Panggil aku Gempa saja agar aku tak bingung. Namamu Fang ya? Oke, Fang... Untuk seorang pemuda, Kau memiliki wajah yang seperti perempuan, Cantik dan manis..._

_Hahaha, Maaf karena membuatmu merasa tersinggung tetapi itu adalah kenyataannya lho~ Dengan surai ungu-kehitaman yang sedikit panjang dan kacamata biru yang bertengger manis diantara mata dan hidungmu itu cukup membuatmu terlihat dewasa. Belum lagi iris mata Violet-mu yang bersinar. Aku benar-benar terpesona melihatnya._

_Jadi, Salam kenal Fang... Aku berharap kita bisa menjadi teman ya? ^_^_

**Blush~**

Tiba-tiba wajah Fang memerah setelah membaca surat dari pemuda yang bernama BoboiBoy Gempa itu. Lalu ia melirik BoboiBoy Gempa yang ternyata tertawa kecil melihat wajahnya. Ugh, lain kali ingatkan Fang untuk menghajar pemuda yang pandai merayu dan _Playboy_ itu.

* * *

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi dan Fang sedang berjalan kearah kantin. Sayangnya, ia tersesat sekarang. Ia terus berjalan hingga menemukan akhir dari jalan yang dilaluinya. Yaitu sebuah dinding yang menghalangi dengan sebuah kelas III-A disampingnya. Ia menghela nafasnya dan berbalik untuk berjalan dan mencari kantin.

Tetapi-

**Bruk**

-ada yang menabraknya hingga ia jatuh dengan seseorang yang menabraknya tadi.

"Ugh... Bisakah anda bangkit dari atas saya?" Tanya Fang sopan pada seseorang yang berada diatasnya.

Lho... Lho? I-ini kok wajahnya sama seperti wajah BoboiBoy Taufan dan Gempa sih?

Pemuda itu bangkit dari atasnya dan menatapnya dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukan disaku celananya.

"Maaf. Tadi aku sedang terburu-buru..." Kata Pemuda itu sembari menatap Fang dari atas sampai bawah. Fang yang merasa risih ketika dilihati seperti itu akhirnya menatap pemuda dihadapan nya juga.

Pemuda itu memiliki wajah yang sama dengan Boboiboy Taufan dan BoboiBoy Gempa hanya saja mata dari pemuda dihadapan nya berwarna merah bersinar sedangkan BoboiBoy Taufan berwarna biru dan BoboiBoy Gempa berwarna emas.

Penampilannya juga sama dengan BoboiBoy Taufan Dan Gempa, memakai jaket dan topi. Hanya saja, topi itu dihadapkan kedepan dan jaket yang dipakai oleh pemuda dihadapan Fang ini berwarna merah-kehitaman dengan corak bermotif kilat berwarna merah yang berpijar dilengan jaketnya.

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya ditarik kedepan hingga ia berada dalam pelukan pemuda itu. Ia mendongak untuk menatap pemuda yang tengah memeluk pinggangnya itu.

"Cantik dan dewasa. Sebenarnya, Kau lelaki atau perempuan? Sungguh, kau benar-benar membuatku terpesona... Lalu... Bibir ini..." Jari telunjuk pemuda itu menyentuh bibir Fang, membuat Fang tersentak dibuatnya dengan wajah yang sedikit merona.

Pemuda dihadapannya menyeringai dan mendekati telinganya, "Namaku BoboiBoy Halilintar. Panggil aku Halilintar saja, Kelas III-A. Namamu?"

Fang bergidik ketika nafas pemuda itu mengenai tengkuknya, "N-namaku... Fang... K-kelas I-A.. "

"Begitukah? Senang berkenalan denganmu kalau begitu... Fang." Pemuda itu menjilat telinga Fang sebelum menjauhkan wajahnya dan melepas pelukannya pada pinggang Fang. Buru-buru Fang mengelus telinganya untuk menghilangkan air yang ditinggalkan oleh lidah pemuda yang bernama BoboiBoy Halilintar itu pada telinganya.

"A-ah... S-senang berkenalan denganmu juga..."

"Anak baru?"

"I-iya..."

"Tersesat, hm?"

"I-iya..."

"Mau kemana?"

"Kantin..."

"Pfft..." Fang yang sedari tadi menunduk kini mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Seniornya yang menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya hingga sebuah tawa lolos darinya.

Merasa kesal karena ditertawakan oleh seniornya, Fang memukul pelan pundak sang senior sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari sang senior-yang menurutnya- mesum dan menyebalkan itu.

BoboiBoy Halilintar yang menyadari itu segera menyusul Fang dan berjalan seiringan dengannya. Lalu BoboiBoy Halilintar menggenggam tangan Fang membuat sang pemilik tangan tersentak kecil dan menatap dirinya sedangkan ia hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Aku akan mengantarmu kekantin. Lagipula aku juga ingin kesana." Fang mengangguk dan membiarkan tangannya digenggam oleh kakak kelasnya yang satu ini.

* * *

Sesampainya dikantin, Fang langsung ditarik kesalah satu meja yang sudah ditempati oleh dua orang yang membelakanginya sehingga ia tak bisa melihat wajah dari kedua pemuda itu.

Lalu ia duduk disamping BoboiBoy Halilintar dengan mata yang masih terfokus kearah toko-toko yang menjual berbagai makanan itu tanpa memperdulikan bahwa kedua pemuda dihadapannya terkejut

"Fang?" Fang tersentak kembali, jujur saja ia sudah bingung sudah berapa kali ia tersentak hari ini. BoboiBoy Halilintar tengah memesan makanan untuknya dan pemuda itu sendiri.

"Ah, Taufan... Gempa..."

"Lho? Kok kamu datengnya sama kak Halilintar?"

"Kak Halilintar gak ngapa-ngapain kamu kan?"

"Hei, Gempa! Jangan asal bicara tentang Kakakmu ini tau! Kamu kan tau bahwa aku mendapatkan julukan Pangeran Sekolah Terdingin disini, jadi jangan asal bicara tentangku!"

"Ah~ Kak Halilintar dapet julukan kayak gitu aja bangga! Aku aja nggak tuh."

"Iya, bener tuh. Aku mendapatkan julukan Pangeran Sekolah Terbijak saja tidak bangga tuh."

"Hei, Kalian sama Kakak bukannya hargai malah ngejek!"

"Bhu, Kakak Halilintar mah bisanya emosi mulu sih kalau sama kami."

"Iya, Iya. Kak Halilintar sama sekali gak bisa ngatur emosi kayak aku."

Fang _sweatdrope_ mendengarkan pertengkaran GaJe itu. Sekarang ia tau bahwa BoboiBoy Gempa, BoboiBoy Taufan dan BoboiBoy Halilintar adalah saudara kembar dengan BoboiBoy Halilintar lah yang menjadi anak pertama dan BoboiBoy Gempa yang menjadi anak terakhir.

Dan satu lagi, Sekarang ia tahu bahwa ketiga pemuda yang ia temui itu adalah Pangeran Sekolah. Pantas saja ia mendapatkan tatapan sinis dari para lelaki dan perempuan.

"Fang, makananmu sudah diantar." Satu tepukan dibahunya cukup membuat Fang sadar. Lalu ia menoleh keasal tepukan dan menemukan Seniornya-Halilintar- tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Kali ini..." Ketiga BoboiBoy itu saling pandang dengan sebuah senyuman lembut yang bertengger manis dibibir mereka.

"... Kami akan menraktir semua makanan yang kau pesan."

* * *

Bel pulang berbunyi dan kini kelasnya sepi, hanya tingga BoboiBoy Gempa dan Fang sisanya adalah murid yang tak dikenal Fang.

"Fang, Aku duluan ya..." Lalu tinggalah Fang sensirian dengan murid yang tak ia kenal. Saat ia ingin beranjak dari tempatnya, datang tiga perempuan dengan wajah yang... Cantik sayangnya terlalu menor.

"Jangan dekati BoboiBoy Gempa lagi atau kau takkan menikmati kehidupan sekolahmu disini."

"Benar. Jangan dekati BoboiBoy Taufan juga! Ia hanya milikku."

"Huh, Kau sama sekali tak cantik. Lalu kenapa BoboiBoy Halilintar mendekatimu? Cih, Pokoknya jangan dekati ketiga _Prince_ milik kita!"

"Awas kalau kami melihat kau mendekati mereka lagi. Ayo, kita pulang."

Fang menghela nafasnya lelah. Sebenarnya, Siapa yang mendekati dan didekati disini? Apa ia terlihat seperti mendekati ketiga Pangeran Sekolah itu?

_'Haaaah... Dasar tiga perempuan aneh...'_ Batinnya.

Segera saja ia berjalan keluar kelas dan menemukan ketiga BoboiBoy didepan gerbang sekolah. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya, bingung dan Langsung berjalan kearah mereka.

"Fang..."

"Dia datang~"

"..."

Ketika dirinya sudah dekat dengan ketiga BoboiBoy itu, Mereka saling melemparkan senyum padanya.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar dari Fang pada Ketiga BoboiBoy itu.

"Hehe~ Kami ingin mengantarmu pulang~"

"Dan kami ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu."

BoboiBoy Halilintar tersenyum tipis pada Fang dan masuk kedalam mobil yang berada dibagian depan. Lalu kedua BoboiBoy yang masih ada diluar itu mengangguk dan memasukan Fang kedalam mobil secara paksa dibagian depan lalu mereka masuk kedalam mobil dibagian belakang.

Mobil itu berjalan pelan dengan BoboiBoy Halilintar yang mengemudinya. Ia melirik pemuda cantik disampingnya yang hanya diam saja sembari menatap jalanan. Merasa tak enak dengan suasana yang hening ini, BoboiBoy Halilintar membuka suara, "Tentang hal yang ingin kami bicarakan tadi... Apa tadi kau didatangi oleh tiga perempuan tak jelas, Fang?"

Fang menoleh kearah BoboiBoy Halilintar dan mengangguk. BoboiBoy Taufan dan BoboiBoy Gempa yang dibelakangnya hanya mendengarkan karena mereka tau bahwa ini saatnya untuk mereka tak berbicara dan mendengarkan.

"Ketiga wanita itu adalah Tiga Putri Sekolah. Jujur, Kami tak setuju dengan tanggapan orang-orang yang menganggap mereka cantik, pintar, baik, sopan, apalagi Ramah. Mereka semua sama sekali tak mengetahui sifat asli ketiga wanita yang menjadi pasangan kami jika disekolah. Kau tau sendirikan kalau tadi mereka bertiga malah memaki dirimu yang baru masuk disekolah ini." Ucap BoboiBoy Halilintar Panjang lebar.

"Iya! Aku juga benci sama si Kimmy yang selalu saja nempel ke aku kalau tak ada orang." Rutuk BoboiBoy Taufan.

"Aku juga malas melihat Yumi mendekatiku..." Ucap BoboiBoy Gempa dengan datarnya.

"Kalian kira aku suka jika Si Keyla mendekatiku." BoboiBoy Halilintar tetap mengemudikan mobilnya hingga-

"Ah, Berhenti. Ini rumahku."

-suara Fang yang memintanya untuk berhenti membuat BoboiBoy Halilintar menghentikan mobilnya secara mendadak.

"Lain kali, Jangan mengatakan hal itu secara mendadak." Dengus BoboiBoy Halilintar. Sedangkan Fang hanya tersenyum dan keluar dari mobil itu. Lalu ia membungkukan tubuhnya sembari mengucapkan "Terima kasih" Sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam rumah.

Ketiga BoboiBoy itu tersenyum sambil menatap kepergian Fang sebelum akhirnya mobil itu melaju untuk meninggalkan kediaman dari orang yang membuat hati dari ketiga Pangeran Sekolah yang tadinya dingin menjadi meleleh sedikit demi sedikit.

**TBC or EN****D?**

* * *

Aoi: Horeeeee! Akhirnya project Aoi selesai juga untuk dipublish huahaha!

Seiyuu: Ya lah... Terserah kau saja. Tapi ingat, Kau tak boleh menelantarkan fic mu yang lain.

Aoi: Iya~ Seiyuu-chan~ Untuk akhir kata...

**X.x.x.**

**X.x.x.**

**X.x.x.**

**「Mind to Review?」**


	2. A Cracked Heart

Fang yang baru saja keluar dari rumahnya dengan seragam sekolah dan tentu saja sebuah tas yang diselempangkan dibahunya kini menganga diluar gerbang rumahnya.

Sedangkan ketiga pria yang ada dihadapannya hanya tersenyum senang padanya. Lalu, pemuda yang bertopi merah maju dan menepuk pelan kepala Fang membuat kesadaran Fang kembali.

"Kalian..." Jeda sejenak, "... KENAPA BISA DISINIIII?!" Teriak Fang frustasi.

Pemuda yang memiliki iris mata _Violet_ itu kini menatap tajam iris mata merah seperti batu _ruby_ milik kakak kelasnya.

"Kami hanya ingin berangkat sekolah bersamamu, Fang. Bukan menculikmu." Jawab pemuda yang memiliki iris mata merah _ruby_ tersebut dengan nada malasnya.

Pemuda yang memiliki iris mata kuning layaknya emas itu kini maju dan berdiri disamping pemuda beriris merah _ruby_ tersebut, "Masa kau tak mau kami antar? Kan lebih bagus diantar mobil bareng kita."

Kini pandangan tajam milik Fang berpaling kearah iris mata emas itu, "Maaf saja. Tapi aku lebih suka berjalan daripada naik mobil mewah kalian, Gempa."

Pemuda beriris kuning yang dipanggil Gempa oleh Fang itu hanya menghela nafasnya, mencoba untuk tenang. Sedangkan pemuda beriris merah _ruby_ disampingnya hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas.

Pemuda beriris biru layaknya batu _Shappire_ yang sedari tadi memperhatikan, kini melangkahkan kakinya kedepan dan berdiri disamping pemuda beriris merah yang merupakan kakaknya, "Oh _boy..._ Fang, Aku benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa lidahmu itu sedikit pedas padahal-"

"Lebih baik kau tak melanjutkan omongan konyol milikmu, Taufan." Potong Fang dengan wajah datar.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Taufan itu hanya bisa mengerang kesal sembari mengepal kedua tangannya dengan erat.

Malas belama-lama, Akhirnya pemuda beriris merah _ruby_ itu melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati Fang yang hanya menatapnya dengan datar.

**Tap**

Langkah pemuda itu terhenti ketika dirinya telah dekat dengan Fang. Lalu pemuda itu mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah tubuh Fang yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu, "Kau harus ingat, Fang... Aku adalah ketua dari klub _Taekwondo_ dan aku sudah sabuk hitam sekarang. Jika kau tetap menolak ajakan kita bertiga, jangan salahkan aku jika aku membuatmu pingsan sekarang." Bisiknya penuh intimidasi.

Kemudian tubuh pemuda itu menegak kembali dan menatap Fang dengan wajah datar.

Fang yang -tanpa sadar- bergidik itu kini diam-diam meneguk air liurnya, "B-Baiklah... Aku ikut kalian, Halilintar."

Dan senyuman penuh kemenangan pun terlukis jelas dibibir ketiga pemuda yang ternyata mampu menaklukan Fang, untuk ikut bersama mereka tentu saja.

* * *

**He is Mine!**

**Disclaimer:** Animonsta.

**Pairing:** All BoboiBoy** x** Fang

**Genre:** Romance and... Drama? _maybe._

**Rate: **T

**Warn: Yaoi, Slash, BL, OC, OOC, Gajeness, Typo, Tak Sesuai EYD, NO POWER! NO BHS. MALAY! FUTURE! and other.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: **Sebuah hati yang retak._

_**Dont like? Dont read.**_

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

Fang menatap keluar jendela dengan wajah kesal. Ia duduk dikursi depan dan berdampingan dengan BoboiBoy Halilintar -Orang yang berhasil mengintimidasinya sekaligus memaksanya-.

Sedangkan dua pemuda yang berada dikursi belakang masih saja memasang senyum penuh kemenangan dan kepuasan mereka, sangat menyebalkan.

_'Kenapa aku bisa terjebak dengan orang-orang konyol seperti mereka sih?'_ Batin Fang, kesal.

Suasana didalam mobil hening, cukup membuat BoboiBoy Halilintar tenang karena biasanya didalam mobil kedua adiknya pasti akan rusuh. Kalau tidak nyanyi-nyanyi, mereka akan berdebat hal sepele, Meskipun BoboiBoy Halilintar tau bahwa adik ketiganya itu pasti akan berbicara dengan bijaksana.

"Oh ya, aku baru ingat. Katanya, Api akan kembali. Apa itu benar, Kak Halilintar?" Tanya BoboiBoy Taufan dengan tiba-tiba.

BoboiBoy Halilintar berpikir sebentar. Adik kembar yang mempunyai kepribadian yang sama dengan adiknya yang 'Super Aktif' -Taufan- itu akan kembali? Apa benar?

Lalu, BoboiBoy Halilintar tersentak kecil dan mengembangkan sebuah senyum dibibirnya, _'Ah, Adikku yang Introvert itu akan kembali rupanya...'_

Fang yang sedari tadi menatap BoboiBoy Halilintar kini mengerutkan keningnya ketika ia menangkap sebuah senyuman terlukis dibibir BoboiBoy Halilintar, "Kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri, Halilintar?"

BoboiBoy Halilintar kembali tersentak kecil ketika suara Fang masuk ke indra pendengarannya. Ia sedikit melirik pemuda cantik disampingnya dulu sebelum akhirnya mendengus kecil, "Taufan, kurasa iya. Kemarin aku mendapatkan pesan darinya. Dan nanti, aku akan menjemputnya di Bandar Udara Internasional Kuala Lumpur. Dan kau, Fang, Aku tersenyum itu urusanku, bukan?" BoboiBoy Halilintar melirik Fang yang tengah memainkan Handphone biru miliknya sendiri.

"Hm..." Balas Fang, acuh.

"He? Kuala Lumpur? Berarti, Kak Halilintar harus naik kereta dulu dong?" Tanya BoboiBoy Taufan.

BoboiBoy Halilintar hanya mengangkat bahunya sembari terus menyetir. Sedangkan BoboiBoy Gempa, ia sedang mencoba untuk melihat apa yang Fang lakukan sekarang.

_'Ternyata Fang sedang sms-an... Tapi sama siapa ya?'_ Batin BoboiBoy Gempa.

Dan Fang tampaknya tak sadar kalau BoboiBoy Gempa sedang mencuri lihat isi dari sms yang masuk dan terus ia balas itu. Mungkin karena terlalu senang karena tau bahwa kakaknya, Fei, akan kembali kerumah.

**From: Fei-neesan.**

**To: Me, Fang.**

_Yo, Fang! Kau tau? Aku akan kembali ke Pulau Rintis lho... Oh ya, aku juga akan menjadi guru sementara disekolahmu itu._

**To: Fei-neesan.**

**From: Me, Fang.**

_Kau akan kembali? Menyebalkan sekali. Pasti kau akan terus menggangguku._

**From: Fei-neesan.**

**To: Me, Fang.**

_Hei, Hei, Tidak baik lho~ bicara seperti itu pada kakakmu yang cantik nan manis ini ;D_

**To: Fei-neesan.**

**From: Me, Fang.**

_Well, kurasa tingkat ke-PD-an mu terlalu tinggi. Lain kali kau harus membeli obat penurun ke-PD-an agar kau tidak terlihat narsis seperti itu._

**From: Fei-neesan.**

**To: Me, Fang.**

_Jahat sekali~ Awas kau, akan ku kurung kau disangkar raksasaku nanti_

**To: Fei-neesan.**

**From: Me, Fang.**

_Aku tak peduli._

**From: Fei-neesan.**

**To: Me, Fang.**

_Oh ya, punya waktu setelah pulang sekolah? Kalau tidak ada, bisakah kau menjemputku di Bandar Udara Internasional Kuala Lumpur?_

**To: Fei-neesan.**

**From: Me, Fang.**

_Kau beruntung. Hari ini aku luang jadi aku akan menjemputmu. Oke, sekarang aku ingin menghentikkan percakapan ini. Jadi, sampai jumpa, Fei-neesan..._

**From: Fei-neesan.**

**To: Me, Fang.**

_Ya, sampai jumpa. Dan kau, belajarlah dengan giat, oke?_

**To: Fei-neesan.**

**From: Me, Fang.**

_Hm..._

Fang tersenyum ketika ia bisa mengobrol dengan kakak perempuannya kembali. Dan beruntungnya ia ketika tau bahwa kakaknya akan pulang. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah BoboiBoy Halilintar.

BoboiBoy Halilintar yang merasa diperhatikkan pun kini melirik Fang dan bertanya, "Ada apa, huh?"

"Tidak. Tapi, Kau akan menjemput saudaramu di Bandar Udara Internasional Kuala Lumpur kan? Bolehkah aku ikut bersamamu?"

"Hah?"

"Aku juga ingin menjemput saudaraku disana..."

"... Ya, Kau boleh ikut."

"Terima kasih, Halilintar..."

BoboiBoy Halilintar kembali fokus mengendarai mobilnya. Walaupun kini ia sedang dilanda kekecewaan karena ia sempat mengira Fang ingin bersamanya tadi.

**Ckiiit**

"Sudah sampai."

Dan Fang sekaligus ketiga _Prince_ itu turun dari mobil mewah tersebut. Fang sempat menyesal untuk ikut ketiga pangeran sekolah tersebut. Kenapa? Karena pastinya ia akan ikut digerubungi layaknya gula yang dikerubungi semut dan belum lagi teriakan-teriakan dari _Fansgirl_ ketiga _Prince_ sekolah tersebut, membuat Fang sakit kepala saja.

Contohnya adalah;

"KYAAAAA! Halilintar! Jadilah kekasihku!"

"Kyaaaaa! Gempa! Liriklah aku yang mencintaimu ini!"

"Kyaaaaaa! Taufan! Aku mencintaimu! Aku siap memberikan tubuhku hanya untukmu!"

Oh, Wanita memang makhluk mengerikan jika sudah melihat obsesinya.

"MINGGIR KALIAN SEMUA!" Teriakan melengking nan tegas itu membuat Fang dan ketiga BoboiBoy itu menutup kedua telinga mereka masing-masing.

Lalu, munculah ketiga wanita cantik -menurut orang-orang- ketika para _Fansgirl_ itu memberi jalan untuk ketiga wanita itu.

"Ck." Decak sebal terdengar ditelinga Fang. Ia melirik ketiga pangeran sekolah yang kini sedang berekspresi datar dengan kedua tangan mereka yang dimasukkan kedalam saku celana mereka.

"Taufan~"

"Halilintar..."

"GEMPA!"

Ketiga wanita itu memanggil nama kecil ketiga BoboiBoy itu dengan nada yang dimain-mainkan.

Seseorang yang memanggil nama Taufan memiliki rambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir kuda, menyisakan poni yang membingkai wajahnya dan wanita itu pun memiliki mata biru yang sewarna dengan batu _shappire,_ entah itu sebuah lensa atau bukan.

Seseorang yang memanggil nama Halilintar itu memiliki rambut merah sepunggung yang digerai dan dihiaskan sebuah pita biru yang menjepit poninya. Gadis berambut merah itu memiliki mata cokelat yang sewarna dengan batu _hazel._

Terakhir, Gadis yang memanggil nama Gempa dan ini yang paling manis -dilihat dari tubuhnya yang mungil- memiliki rambut hitam sebahu dan mata hitam yang sewarna dengan batu _obsidian._

"Ya, Kimmy?" Tanya BoboiBoy Taufan pada wanita berambut pirang yang sedang memeluk tangannya itu.

"Ada apa, hm, Keyla?" Tanya BoboiBoy Halilintar pada wanita berambut merah yang menggandeng tangannya sambil memasang wajah datar itu.

"Selamat pagi, Yumi..." Sapa BoboiBoy Gempa seraya mengelus rambut hitam wanita yang sedang memeluknya itu.

Fang hanya diam sembari menatap ketiga pasangan tersebut. Saat ia ingin menginterupsi kegiatan mereka berenam -yang seakan dunia hanya milik mereka-, _Handphone_ yang ada disaku celananya bergetar membuat ia harus mengalihkan perhatiannya pada _Handphone_ yang sekarang ada ditangannya.

**From: Fei-neesan.**

**To: Me, Fang.**

_Dear, Kuharap kau takkan terkejut nanti. Karena aku punya suatu kejutan padamu. Tadi aku lupa memberitahumu. Oke, Jaa!_

Tanpa sadar, Fang tersenyum ketika kakaknya kembali memberinya pesan. Lalu ia membalas pesan itu dengan logat Jepang yang sempat diajarkan oleh kakaknya, Fei.

Lagi, Ia menatap ketiga pasangan yang ada disampingnya. Dan lagi-lagi ia mendapatkan bahwa mereka sedang sibuk sendiri. Setelah mendengus kesal -karena dicueki-, Fang beranjak pergi tanpa pamit begitu saja.

"Ya sudah, sekarang, Ayo, kita kekelas daripada telat." Saran BoboiBoy Gempa setelah berhasil membujuk gadis bernama Yumi yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya, walaupun gadis itu tidak menganggapnya sebagai kakak melainkan kekasih.

"Iya..." Jawab BoboiBoy Halilintar dengan cuek.

"Oke! Ayo, Fa-" Ucapan BoboiBoy Taufan terpotong karena tak melihat Fang disampingnya dan sekarang pangeran sekolah yang memakai pakaian serba biru itu celingukan mencari sosok pemuda cantik yang dari awal sudah memikat hatinya.

"Kurasa Fang sudah kembali kekelas." Gumam BoboiBoy Halilintar yang juga tengah menengok-nengokan kepalanya untuk mencari pemuda yang memiliki aura memikat itu.

"Hm... Kurasa kak Halilintar benar... Jadi, Kita kembali kekelas saja," _'Agar aku bisa melihat Fang...'_ Lanjut BoboiBoy Gempa dalam hati seraya berjalan menjauh untuk pergi kekelasnya.

_'Argh! Gempa beruntung sekali bisa melihat Fang nanti!'_ Gerutu BoboiBoy Taufan dan Halilintar secara bersamaan dan mengikuti langkah BoboiBoy Gempa.

* * *

Fang duduk dikursinya yang berada dipojokkan dan kini ia menatap jendela yang ada disebelahnya dengan sebuah binar dimata violetnya, walaupun tak terlihat dengan jelas.

Ia melirik pintu kelasnya ketika mendengar suara pintu yang tadi sempat ia tutup itu. Dan ia langsung memutar kedua bola matanya, malas, ketika mendapati BoboiBoy Gempa yang kini berjalan kearahnya lalu ia kembali menatap keluar jendela.

Mendengar suara kursi digeser, membuat Fang kembali melirik BoboiBoy Gempa.

"Fang, berhentilah curi-curi pandang kearahku..." Ucap BoboiBoy Gempa dengan nada malas. Ia menumpukkan sikut kanannya diatas mejanya dan menaruh dagunya ditelapak tangannya itu agar ia dapat lebih leluasa menatap pemuda itu.

"Sejak kapan kenarsisan Taufan menular padamu, huh?" Sarkas Fang walaupun samar-samar rona merah terlihat dipipi pucatnya, malu karena ketauan bahwa ia tengah melirik pemuda beriris emas itu.

Sedangkan BoboiBoy Gempa hanya terkekeh ketika melihat rona merah yang samar dipipi pemuda yang menarik perhatiannya itu.

"Oh, Ayolah... Jangan bersikap seperti itu. Kau tak tau kalau sikapmu yang malu-malu kucing itu membuatku gemas, huh?" Tangan kiri BoboiBoy terulur kearah wajah Fang yang kini menghadap kearahnya. Ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya mengapit pipi Fang yang sedikit _chubby_ itu dengan lembut.

"Ukh~ Lepas!" Tangan Fang mencoba untuk menjauhkan tangan kiri BoboiBoy dari pipi kanannya. Dan BoboiBoy Gempa pun melepas cubitannya pada pipi kanan Fang yang mulai memerah itu seraya tertawa kecil.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Sungut Fang sembari mengelus pipi kananya yang ia yakini memerah itu dan tanpa sadar bibirnya mengerucut karena kesal.

"Haha... Maaf, Habisnya... Kau menggemaskan sih... Maaf deh..." BoboiBoy Gempa tertawa kecil dan segera mengikuti Fang untuk mengelus pipi kanan Fang, entah itu modus atau apa.

Fang hanya diam ketika tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan BoboiBoy. Ada rasa hangat yang menyenangkan ketika tangan itu menggenggam telapak tangannya yang tadi sedang mengelus pipinya sendiri. Sedangkan BoboiBoy Gempa sendiri pun melakukan hal yang sama. Ia diam dan membiarkan tangannya menggenggam tangan yang sedikit lebih mungil dari tangannya. Tak lama, Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Fang.

Setelah berada dihadapan Fang yang masih menatapnya, Ia merunduk untuk mempertipis jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Fang yang reflek memejamkan matanya. Dan rona merah menyebar keseluruh pipinya ketika merasakan hembusan nafas BoboiBoy Gempa yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Aku... Normal..." Bisik Fang lirih. Tetapi cukup terdengar ditelinga BoboiBoy Gempa. Pemuda beriris emas itu membeku ditempat, tak sanggup bergerak karena mendengar pernyataan pemuda bersurai _dark-purple_ tersebut. Padahal, tinggal beberapa centimeter lagi bibir mereka akan bertemu.

Dengan segala kekuatannya, BoboiBoy Gempa memiringkan kepalanya untuk mengecup pipi kanan Fang yang tertutupi dengan punggung tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan Fang.

"Haha, kau tak mengira aku akan menciummu kan? Aku hanya ingin mengecup pipimu yang sempat kucubit itu sebagai permintaan maaf kok." Ucap BoboiBoy Gempa dengan tawa palsunya meskipun itu tak kentara. Ia menarik diri dari tubuh Fang sekaligus menarik tangannya yang masih mengenggam tangan Fang itu untuk menjauh.

Hatinya retak ketika mendengar pernyataan pemuda itu. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja ia menjadi sesak karena mendengar hal yang diucapkan pemuda itu padanya. Ia juga tak tau kenapa suaranya tercekat.

Fang menatap BoboiBoy dengan ekspresi campur aduk, karena tiba-tiba saja perasaannya dilanda oleh rasa bersalah, menyesal, sedikit kesal, tak rela dan sebagainya.

"Baiklah... Kurasa aku harus ke Ruang OSIS karena ada hal yang kuurus disana. _Bye..._" BoboiBoy Gempa memberikan satu tepukan lembut dikepala Fang dan sebuah senyuman kecut dibibirnya. Setelah itu ia berbalik pergi.

Dan Fang tak tau bahwa ada hati yang perlahan ia retakkan hanya dengan kalimatnya.

Kembali pada BoboiBoy Gempa, Ia tengah berjalan kearah Toilet Pria yang berada disebelah Ruang OSIS, dan jangan pernah beranggapan bahwa Toilet itu bau!

Setelah ia memasuki Toilet itu, ia mencuci mukanya setelah sebelumnya melepas topinya. Ia menggosok kasar wajahnya dan menatap kearah cermin dihadapannya.

Hatinya memang belum hancur. Tetapi, jika diretakkan secara perlahan seperti ini, sama saja dengan dirinya yang rela untuk disakiti.

_'Kenapa bisa aku tertarik padamu yang juga seorang pria saat itu?'_ Ia membatin, miris. Memang, Awalnya ia sama sekali tak tertarik pada sesama jenisnya. Tetapi, saat melihat wajah cantik Fang yang mempesona, Entah sejak kapan hatinya telah dirantai oleh pesona itu.

_'Fang, akan kupastikan kau akan jatuh cinta padaku.'_ Batinnya lagi sembari memakai topinya kembali dengan arah yang ia belakangkan. Lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu Toilet dan berjalan kearah ruang OSIS.

BoboiBoy Gempa membuka pintunya perlahan. Dan ia mendapati kedua kakaknya telah berada didalam. Seketika ia memutar kedua bola matanya ketika melihat kedua kakaknya itu sedang bersantai-santai ria. Halilintar dengan novelnya dan Taufan dengan _PSP_ nya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju satu-satunya meja yang agak besar diruangan itu. Lalu matanya dengan teliti memeriksa setiap kertas-kertas yang seharusnya diperiksa oleh sang kakak tertua nya itu. Lalu ia menghela nafasnya ketika tau hari ini tak ada jadwal yang membuat anggota OSIS repot.

BoboiBoy Gempa mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua kakaknya yang tetap sibuk akan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, membuat BoboiBoy Gempa agak kesal juga sebenarnya.

"Hooo... Jadi, kalian membolos pelajaran disini, hm? Pantas sekali aku selalu mendapat pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang kalian setiap berpapasan dengan seorang guru." Ketus BoboiBoy Gempa sembari berkacak pinggang, entah kenapa ia ingin meluapkan emosinya pada kedua kakaknya ini.

"Ayolah, Gempa~ Kau kan tau sendiri prestasi kita berdua tak pernah menurun sekalipun kita membolos." Ucap BoboiBoy Taufan dengan nada malasnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada _PSP_ yang tengah dimaininya ini.

"Benar kata Taufan. Kita butuh refreshing, setidaknya kita harus mengalihkan dunia kita dari dunia sekolah untuk sementara waktu, bukan?" BoboiBoy Halilintar ikut menambahkan dengan nada datarnya.

"Argh! Terserah kalian saja lah!" BoboiBoy Gempa mengacak surainya dan melangkahkan kakinya kearah ranjang yang tak cukup besar yang berada diruangan tersebut. (Aoi: Lengkap amat tuh ruangan-_-)

Ia berbaring diranjang itu dan menutup kedua kelopak matanya, mencoba untuk tidur. Selama ini ia tak pernah membolos pelajaran. Tetapi, hanya karena urusan pribadi, ia menjadi membolos pelajaran karena ingin menghindari Fang.

BoboiBoy Halilintar dan juga Taufan mengerutkan keningnya, bingung. Tidak biasanya adik mereka itu membolos kelas dan tertidur diruang OSIS. Tetapi, mereka tetap fokus pada benda yang ada ditangan mereka. Mereka hanya berpikir bahwa adik mereka itu kelelahan.

* * *

Fang menggigit bibir bawahnya, cemas. Tadi BoboiBoy Gempa tidak kembali lagi kekelas hingga ia membolos pelajaran pertama itu. Kini, jam istirahat, dan ia sedang berjalan-jalan ditaman yang berada dibelakang sekolah. Memang tidak banyak yang datang kesini karena jaraknya yang agak jauh.

Ia duduk dibawah pohon yang rindang dengan sebuah bekal dipangkuannya. Sedari tadi pikirannya melayang kearah BoboiBoy Gempa, dan itu membuatnya jengah. Jadilah ia datang ketempat yang tenang ini untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

Ia menatap lurus kedepan. Disana terdapat padang rumput yang ditumbuhi bunga-bunga cantik dan juga terdapat sungai yang airnya sangat jernih.

Fang memejamkan matanya ketika angin menyapu lembut wajahnya. Dan angin sejuk itu mampu membuatnya terlelap begitu saja.

Tak lama, ada seseorang pemuda beriris shappire yang mengerutkan keningnya dan langsung berlari kecil kearah tubuh terlelap itu. Saat sampai dihadapan pemuda yang tengah terlelap itu, ia berlutut dihadapannya.

Pemuda beriris _Shappire_ itu adalah BoboiBoy Taufan. Ia membentuk suatu _kurva_ kecil ketika melihat pemandangan malaikat yang sedang tertidur dihadapannya ini. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus pipi pemuda dihadapannya.

_'Sangat Halus...'_ Batinnya sembari terus mengelus-elus pipi seputih kulit susu itu. Ia menggeser tubuhnya hingga ia berada disamping pemuda itu. Lalu BoboiBoy Taufan mengangkat pelan-pelan kepala Fang untuk bersandar dikedua pahanya.

Matanya menangkap geliatan-geliatan kecil yang dilakukan Fang. Ia tertawa kecil ketika Fang kembali tertidur diatas pahanya dengan wajah _angelic_ yang membuatnya menelan ludah secara paksa, tergoda dengan bibir mungil pemuda dipangkuannya.

BoboiBoy Taufan memandangi wajah damai yang sangat mempesona dimatanya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya secara perlahan kearah wajah yang tengah terlelap itu dengan mata yang juga lama-kelamaan tertutup seiring dengan wajahnya yang makin mendekat hingga bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir mungil itu.

Tak lama, Ia menarik wajahnya kembali dan hanya menyisakan jarak lima centi dari wajah cantik itu. Dan seiring dengan berakhirnya kecupan singkat itu pula kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan iris Violet indah milik Fang terbuka.

Fang mengerjap sebentar untuk menyeseuaikan cahaya yang masuk kedalam indra penglihatannya. Dan ketika Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas kembali, Wajahnya langsung memerah karena wajah BoboiBoy Taufan yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

Dengan cepat Ia mendorong wajah BoboiBoy Taufan dan segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Ia mengangkat kacamatanya keatas dan ia menggosokkan kedua matanya dengan punggung tangan kananya secara bergantian seraya bertanya, "Ukh, kenapa kau ada disini?"

BoboiBoy Taufan menatap Fang yang sedang menggosok kedua matanya secara bergantian dengan punggung tangannya layaknya seekor kucing, dan hal itu membuat kadar keimutannya bertambah.

"Hahaha, Kau saja berada disini, masa aku tak boleh?" BoboiBoy Taufan mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga jarak diantara waajahnya dan wajah Fang hanya bersisa tiga _centimeter_ yang dengan sekali sentak saja bibir mereka akan bertemu, dan BoboiBoy Taufan melakukan hal itu hanya untuk menggoda Fang yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

Selesai menggosok matanya, perlahan kedua matanya terbukan dan Ia langsung tersentak kaget yang membuat bibir tipisnya bertemu bertemu dengan bibir BoboiBoy Taufan yang agak tebal itu. Wajar saja jika wajahnya berubah menjadi tomat kembali dengan tubuh yang mematung.

BoboiBoy Taufan hanya diam sembari menatap kearah iris mata Violet yang berkilau yang diam-diam membuatnya takjub dan tak dapat ia pungkiri bahwa tubuhnya ikut membeku ketika merasakan lembutnya bibir mungil tersebut. Dan entah kenapa mereka menikmati hening serta posisi mereka sekarang.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, Fang tersadar dan segera mendorong bahu BoboiBoy Taufan dengan kencang sampai membuat tubuh BoboiBoy Taufan menjauh dan membuat tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Setelahnya, Fang agak beringsut mundur untuk menjauhi tubuh BoboiBoy Taufan beberapa _meter._

"M-maaf..." Lirihnya sembari menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat dan matanya yang agak berkaca-kaca, mengingat yang tadi itu adalah _First Kiss_-Nya terlebih ketika Ia tau bahwa _First Kiss_-Nya telah diambil oleh sesama jenisnya yang bahkan bukan kekasihnya.

Mendengar suara Fang yang sedikit tercekat, BoboiBoy Taufan tau bahwa ia telah merebut _First Kiss_ pemuda tersebut. Dan tiba-tiba saja perasaan bersalah melanda hatinya. Selain karena Ia bukanlah -belum- kekasih dari pemuda canti tersebut, Ia juga merasa bersalah karena tau bahwa pemuda beriris Violet itu menahan tangisnya.

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf, bukan? Maafkan aku, Fang... Sungguh, Aku tak berniat tadi." Ucap BoboiBoy Taufan sembari mengelus surai lembut dihadapannya dan mengukir senyum 'Minta Maaf' yang tertuju pada Fang yang mulai menatapnya dengan matanya yang tetap berkaca-kaca.

"... Tidak apa. Lebih baik kita kekelas sekarang, bukan? Kurasa bel masuk akan berbunyi sebentar lagi..." Fang sedikit memaksa bibirnya untuk mengukir senyum kecil yang diiringi dengan rona merah dipipinya, yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba muncul dipipinya.

"Haha, Iya." BoboiBoy Taufan sedikit menepuk kepala Fang dengan lembut dan segera bangkit diikuti oleh Fang. Lalu mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka masing-masing tanpa tau bahwa ada sepasang iris mata emas yang sedari tadi melihat seluruh kejadian tadi dengan kilat tajam dimasing-masing iris mata itu.

Dan sekali lagi, Fang meretakkan hati seseorang tanpa tau apa-apa.

**_TBC (To Be Continued)_ XD**

* * *

Aoi: *ngumpet dibelakang Seiyuu* Ehehehe, _Oshashiburi, Minna-san..._ *keringat dingin*

Seiyuu: _Minna, Gomenasai_ karena telat _update..._ *pasang wajah sedih*

Aoi: Oke, _Minna!_ Aoi bakal bales review dari _PM_ kalian! Dan untuk yang nggak punya akun _FFN,_ Aoi bales disini, biar adil oke? *kedip-kedip genit* #Gampared

* * *

_**Yuriko-chan:**_ Hehe, Iya, Ini dilanjut. Dan maaf, telat update :p _Thanks_ Reviewnya!

_**Guest:**_ Ahaha, Chap besok bakal ada banyak _scene_ HalilintarxFang lho~ Oke, Ini udah lanjut, _Thanks_ Reviewnya!

_**Rin-san:**_ Halo, Rin-san! Haha, tidak apa kok. Itu wajar. Iya, Fang bakal direbutin dan aku bakal nambahin 2 BoboiBoy buat Fang -w-. Oh, Insya Allah aku akan jelasin dichap depan atau nggak dichap berikutnya. _My Family_ ya... Ada saran buat ngidamnya Fang nggak? Saya _nge-blank_ nya disitu soalnya -3-. _Thanks_ reviewnya!

_**Yuzaku:**_ Halo, Yuza-kun! Hahaha, _Arigatou_ karena bilang fic ini keren -/ / /-. Iya, ini udah dilanjut. _Thanks_ Reviewnya!

_**Syuub:**_ *cengo* Awas nanti ada lalat masuk klo anda mangap kyk gitu. Dan ini udah lanjut.. _Thanks_ Reviewnya!

_**Ryukanubias:**_ _Konbanwa,_ Ryuka-san. Dan Ya, Akan ada perebutan Fang diantara 3 BoboiBoy, bahkan 5 BoboiBoy -+-. Ah, Tak perlu seformal itu, Bias-san :). Haha, selamat ya, Ryu-kun? Bias-san? Dan terima kasih semangat serta Reviewnya!

_**Just**_ _**Call**_ _**Me**_ _**IT:**_ Hahaha, pesona BoboiBoy Halilintar sedang berkuasa rupanya XD. Tentang 3 Putri sekolah itu, aku nggak bisa bikin itu Yaya, Ying dan Hum!Fem!Ochobot kan? Mengingat mereka adalah teman Fang. Ini udah lanjut. Terima kasih reviewnya!

**_Guest_** (Feb 1 Ch1): Uwooooh, Jangan ber-fangirlingan disini, Guest-san, Karena saya juga mau fangirlingan hanya karena banyak yang review XD #gampared. Iya, Aku bakal usahain BBB Api dan Air masuk deh! Tenang aja! Iya, Hali-kun Mesum -w-. Dan maaf lama update! _Thanks_ Reviewnya! *kiss #dilempar

**_XX25Ikku:_** Hehe, Iya, ini udah lanjut. _Thanks_ reviewnya!

_**Mizuki:**_ Heee? Benarkah? Wah, aku lega mendengarnya. Aku kira fic ini jelek. Yah, Anggap aja keajaiban yang didapatkan oleh kedua orang tua BoboiBoy -w-. Hehe, _chap_ ini udah cukup belum _Scene_ TaufanxFang nya? XD. _Thanks_ reviewnya!

_**Irgill**_ _**Kirkland:**_ Hooo? Benarkah? Hoho, apakah saya yang pertama? *celingukan. Oke! Ini udah lanjut. _Thanks_ Reviewnya!

_**ShinHa**_ _**Hana**_ _**Males**_ _**Login:**_ _Chap_ besok atau lusa akan Aoi ada kan. Karena yah, kan bacaannya _All_ BoboiBoyxFang -w-. Hehe, _Gomen_ karena membuat Fang OOC Q.Q)/. _Thanks_ Reviewnya!

_**Black.**_ _**Azlan:**_ Ahaha, benarkah? Wah aku kira ini Fic kurang bagus. Hehe, Iya, Ini udah lanjut, _Thanks_ Reviewnya!

_**Ratasya:**_ *Cengo ngeliatin percakapan -Gaje(?)- Ratasya-san* E-eh? *sadar* Benarkah? Terima kasih, padahal aku kira He is Mine yang diVocaloid itu jelek lho... Iya, _Thanks_ reviewnya!

_**Kyu**_ _**Kyu**_ _**Imut:**_ Eh? Benarkah? Wah, Terima kasih. Padahal aku udah _NeThink_ tentang fic ini lho, Kyu-san~ Hehe, ini udah lanjut. _Thanks_ reviewnya!

_**Apa** **Itu**_ _**Nama:**_ OKE! Ini udah lanjut! _Thanks_ Reviewnya!

_**Aini:**_ Sip! Ini udah lanjut! Dan _Thanks_ Reviewnya!

_**Guest**_ (Feb 28 Ch 1): Hehehe, maaf karena kelamaan Update. _Thanks_ reviewnya!

_**Hikmah:**_ Umh! _Gomen!_ Aku langsung blank saat itu. _Thanks_ Reviewnya!

**_Dila:_** Ini udah lanjut. _Thanks_ Reviewnya!

_**Dita:**_ Ini udah lanjut. _Thanks_ Reviewnya!

_**Hanamiya**_ _**Minako:**_ Hehe, ini udah lanjut. _Thanks_ Reviewnya!

_**Ella:**_ Ini udah lanjut! _Thanks_ reviewnya!

_**Niesa:**_ Hehe, maaf kelamaan update. Ini udah lanjut. _Thanks_ Reviewnya!

_Thanks_ A _Lot For Your Review, Minna-san!_

.

.

.

_**Want** to **Give Me**_ **Som****e**_** Review** **Again?**_


	3. DATING! (Part 1)

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi sedari tadi. Tetapi, Fang -dengan terpaksa- harus tinggal dikelas karena adanya seorang wanita yang memiliki iris mata yang sewarna dengan iris mata BoboiBoy Taufan.

Fang menghela nafasnya kasar. Padahal Ia harus menjemput kakaknya sekarang tapi wanita yang memiliki nama Kimmy ini malah mencegatnya dengan _Death Glare_ yang bahkan tidak mempan pada Fang.

"Ada apa, _Nona_?" Tanya Fang dengan nada selembut mungkin, bagaimanapun yang dihadapannya ini adalah seorang wanita dan -sialnya- kakaknya adalah seorang wanita juga.

Kimmy mendengus. Ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya yang... err-besar, namun nampak tak _alami._ Matanya kembali memincing tajam dan bibirnya menyungingkan senyuman sinis.

"Huh, Tak usah bersikap manis dihadapanku. Kau tak lebih dari **SAMPAH** masyarakat, Kau tau?" Ucapnya dengan sarkastik.

Tangan Fang terkepal. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang memburu karena emosi. Lalu Ia memejamkan matanya untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Tak lama, Ia membuka matanya sembari menyeringai tipis, "_Nona, _Atas dasar apa kau memanggilku 'Sampah', hm? Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa seseorang yang mengejek orang lain tanpa ada bukti itu adalah **SAMPAH** yang sebenarnya?"

"Kau..." Kimmy semakin menajamkan matanya. Tak lama seringai sinis tersungging dibibirnya yang terpolesi _lipstick_, "Cih, Memang benar kata semua orang, Bahwa _**GAY**_ itu adalah kaum rendahan yang bisanya menuduh orang lain tanpa berkaca terlebih dahulu. Menyedihkan."

"_No. Na. _Aku berusaha untuk tak menamparmu sekarang juga. Dan apa-apaan itu? _Gay?_ Dapat darimana kau berita itu? Sedangkan aku saja belum memiliki kekasih sekarang dan masih menyukai wajah cantik seorang wanita. Berkacalah, _Nona_, Kau lebih menyedihkan dari diriku dengan mengejar-ngejar seorang pemuda yang bahkan tak mencintaimu -BoboiBoy Taufan-. Memalukan sekali." Ucap Fang dengan panjang kali lebar sama dengan- **_#Gampared#_** dengan nada dinginnya.

**PLAK!**

"Sekali lagi kau berkata seperti itu, akan kupastikan keselamatanmu disekolah ini terancam! Ingat itu, _Gay_ Murahan!" Dengan itu, Kimmy berbalik dan berjalan dengan kepala yang sedikit Ia dongakkan, angkuh, meninggalkan Fang yang masih menatap jalanan disisi kanannya dengan pipi kirinya yang terasa panas.

_'Benar-benar wanita jalang!'_ Batinnya penuh kemarahan. Ia menghela nafasnya dan segera keluar dari kelasnya untuk pulang kerumahnya.

Sesampainya Fang dirumah, Ia dapat melihat BoboiBoy Halilintar yang sedang bersandar didinding samping pintu gerbang rumahnya yang tertutup dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukan kedalam saku celananya. Tanpa sadar, Fang tersenyum ketika melihat BoboiBoy Halilintar yang memakai jaket merahnya dan topinya yang ada corak Halilintar yang mencolok, Tetapi tidak mengurangi ketampanannya sama sekali yang ada menambah kekerenannya.

"Lama menunggu?" Tanya Fang pada BoboiBoy Halilintar ketika Ia sudah agak dekat dengan BoboiBoy Halilintar. BoboiBoy Halilintar menoleh kearah Fang dan tersenyum -amat- tipis pada Fang, "Tidak. Aku baru saja sampai."

"Hmph, Bohong." Fang mendengus dan membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya dan memberi isyarat pada BoboiBoy Halilintar untuk ikut masuk bersamanya. Ia membuka pintu rumahnya dan menutupnya ketika BoboiBoy Halilintar sudah masuk.

"Tunggu diruang tamu sana. Aku mandi dan ganti baju dulu sebentar." Fang langsung melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua tanpa menunggu jawaban dari BoboiBoy Halilintar yang sedang menatap keseliling rumah Fang yang terbilang cukup rapi untuk seorang lelaki.

Setelah selesai menatap keseliling rumah Fang dengan kagum, Ia menatap pintu kamar Fang yang tertutup. Ia menyeringai senang ketika sadar bahwa dibalik pintu itu ada sesuatu yang menarik. Segera saja Ia langkahkan kakinya untuk menaiki tangga yang berlapisi lantai mengkilap untuk sampai dikamar Fang sembari sesekali menatap photo-photo yang terpanjang didinding itu.

Ia menyeringai -MESUM _**#dilempar_pedang_Halilintar-**_ ketika telinganya menangkap suara Fang yang ternyata sudah selesai mandi dan sedang mengganti bajunya.

Tangannya memutar knop pintu kamar Fang dan membuka pintu tersebut, yang beruntungnya tak dikunci dari dalam.

**Cklek**

"Fang, Sudah be-" Ucapan BoboiBoy Halilintar terpotong. Matanya sedikit membesar ketika menangkap hal yang bahkan diluar dugaannya dengan rona merah yang menyebar keseluruh wajahnya.

.

Fang yang sudah selesai mandi pun segera memakai _bathrobe_-Nya. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia berjalan kearah jendelanya yang tirainya terbuka yang segera saja ditutupnya dan -entah lupa atau apa- Ia langsung membuka tali _bathrobe_-Nya tanpa mengunci pintu kamarnya, seperti yang biasa Ia lakukan. Dan langsung mengambil setelan baju yang sudah dipilihnya.

Saat Ia ingin memakai bajunya, Suara pintu kamarnya yang terbuka menarik perhatiannya sehingga Ia menoleh kearah pintu dengan tangan yang masih memegang baju kaos berwarna ungunya.

Seketika mukanya memerah karena BoboiBoy Halilintar yang menatapnya dengan mata yang membesar dan wajahnya yang juga memerah. Mulutnya terbuka untuk menyerukan sesuatu tetapi langsung tertutup kembali dan begitulah seterusnya. Hingga, Kesadaran Fang terkumpul dan...

"GYAAAAAAAA! MESUUUUM!"

... Teriakan Fang yang membuat BoboiBoy Halilintar harus menutup kedua telinganya agar telinganya tidak tuli permanen.

**BRUK!**

Secara tiba-tiba sebuah bantal terlempar kearahnya dengan kencangnya dan mengenai telak wajah -yang katanya- tampannya, "O-ouch..."

"KELUAAAAR!"

**BLAM!**

* * *

**He is Mine!**

**Disclaimer: Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, Air, Api, Fang dkk milik ****_Animonsta _****Aoi hanya meminjam.**

**Pairing: **_All BoboiBoy x Fang_

**Rating: **T++

**Genre: **_Romance, Drama and other, maybe._

**WARNING: OOC! _LIME! _****_YAOI! SLASH! SHONEN-AI! BOYS LOVE! MalexMale! NO POWER! NO FIGHTING! OOC! GAJE! TYPO! TAK SESUAI EYD! And other._**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: _**_KENCAN?! (Part 1)_

**_Dont Like? DONT READ, PLEASE!_**

**_*_Happy Reading_*_**

* * *

"Ugh... Pelan-pelan, Fang..."

"Ish, Ini udah pelan-pelan, Halilintar. Lagipula ini juga salahmu! Kan sudah kubilang tunggu diruang TAMU! Bukan masuk kekamarku, _IDIOT SENIOR_!" Ucap Fang dengan nada kesal.

"Habisnya, kau lama sih." Ujar BoboiBoy Halilintar, mencoba untuk memberikan alasan yang logis.

"Lama, huh?" Bibir Fang menyungingkan senyum sinis, "Kau kira berapa menit aku berada didalam kamar mandi dan dikamar, _Lightning_?"

"Ya, ya, ya. Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud... Err-Mesum, padamu..." Ucap BoboiBoy Halilintar dengan nada yang tak ikhlas, serta ragu diakhir kalimat. Fang menghela nafasnya dan dalam diam Ia terus mengolesi kening BoboiBoy Halilintar yang benjol(?) karena pintu yang langsung Ia tutup -secara paksa- tersebut.

"Ukh, padahal kan tubuh polosku tidak pernah ada yang lihat. Jika memang ada, pasti Ia adalah Kakakku sendiri." Gumam Fang dengan sangat lirih, hingga BoboiBoy Halilintar harus menajamkan indra pendengarannya agar dapat menangkap dengan jelas gumaman Fang tersebut. Samar-samar terlihat rona merah dipipinya. Ada rasa senang yang tak bisa Ia katakan, dan anehnya ada yang menggelitik dadanya seperti yang pernah Ia rasakan ketika sedang bersama dengan seseorang dimasa lalunya.

"Halilintar?" Fang mengibaskan tangan kanannya didepan wajah BoboiBoy Halilintar yang menatap lurus dengan pandangan kosong, yang menandakan bahwa kakak kelasnya yang satu ini sedang melamun.

BoboiBoy Halilintar tersentak. Segera saja Ia menatap manik violet yang berada dihadapannya, "A-apa?"

"Ah, Tidak. Tadi kau melamun. Sedangkan jam mulai menunjukkan pukul 13.08, kita akan telat menjemput adik dan kakakmu jika kita berlama-lama disini." Ucap Fang sembari bangkit dari tempatnya dengan sebuah kotak P3K ditangannya. Ia memasuki kamarnya untuk menaruh kotak P3K tersebut.

Sedangkan BoboiBoy Halilintar hanya menatap kosong punggung Fang yang mulai menghilang dibalik pintu kamar pemuda cantik tersebut. _'Mungkin, Yang membuatku tertarik padanya adalah... Dirinya yang mirip sekali dengan_ Dia.' Batin BoboiBoy Halilintar.

"Yak! Ayo, Kita harus segera-"

**Drrrt Drrrt**

Ponsel Fang yang berada disaku celana pemuda berkacamata biru itu begetar, membuat perkataannya terpotong hanya untuk mengambil ponsel tersebut.

Fang mengernyitkan keningnya ketika adanya sebuah _E-mail_ masuk ke _Inbox_-Nya. Ia membuka _E-mail_ tersebut.

_**From:**_** Fei-nees****an**

_**To:**_** Me, Fa****ng.**

_Hei,_ _Fang. Ada masalah dengan pesawat yang kutumpangi ini. Pesawat ini hampir jatuh, kau tau?! Gila! Aku hampir saja histeris saat itu juga. Jadilah aku berada dinegara yang entah-berantah sekarang -3-_

Membaca _E-mail_ dari kakaknya, Fang pun panik bukan kepalang. Dengan cepat Ia membalas pesan tersebut tanpa peduli lagi dengan BoboiBoy Halilintar yang menatapnya heran.

_**From: **_**Me, Fang.**

_**To:**_** Fei-nees****an**

_Lalu? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Tidak ada yang luka kan? _

**_From:_ Fei-neesan**

**_To: _Me, Fang.**

_..._

_... _

_... _

_... Ohohoho, Adikku yang cantik ini meng-khawatirkanku rupanya ;) Kukira kau tidak peduli, adikku yang manis ;v_

**_From:_ Me, Fang.**

_**To:**_** Fei-neesan**

_... BAKA-NEESAN! Kau kira aku adik apaan, hah?! Sampai tak memperdulikan kakaknya yang bisa saja nyawanya dicabut oleh malaikat maut!  
Kau selalu saja seperti itu! Aku benci sifatmu yang terlalu santai seperti itu!_

**_From:_ Fei-neesan**

**_To: _Me, Fang.**

_Ayolah, jangan merajuk layaknya anak kecil sekarang! Kau sudah besar. Dan kau boleh ke Kuala Lumpur sebentar hanya untuk melihat-lihat sementara aku akan sampai di Bandar Udara Internasional Kuala Lumpur karena sekarang pesawatnya sudah mulai bekerja dengan baik. Kira-kira aku akan sampai 1-2 jam lagi. Aku akan mengabarimu jika aku sampai. Jangan bertingkah layaknya anak TK lagi. Aku menyayangimu._

**_From:_ Me, Fang.**

**_To: _Fei-neesan  
**

_Aku khawatir padamu. Kau tau sendiri bahwa aku sama sekali tak ingin kau tinggalkan. Aku... Masih seorang manusia, Fei-neesan. Aku memang sudah seperti Robot ketika ayah dan Ibu meninggal, tapi kau selalu ada untukku tanpa peduli apa yang tengah terjadi. Pokoknya kau harus berhati-hati. Aku juga menyayangimu._

Fang memasukkan ponsel-Nya kedalam saku celananya dan menengok kearah BoboiBoy Halilintar yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan ponsel-Nya. Pemuda beriris violet tersebut mendudukan dirinya disamping pemuda yang memakai topi warna merah dengan corak halilintar disetiap sisinya.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikannya, BoboiBoy Halilintar pun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Fang yang mencoba mencuri pandang kearah ponselnya, mungkin terlalu penasaran dengan apa yang membuat BoboiBoy Halilintar menjadi seserius itu.

"Adikku berkata pesawat yang Ia tumpangi sekarang ini hampir jatuh. Apa kakakmu juga mengabari hal itu?" Tanya BoboiBoy Halilintar seraya memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku celananya. Ia menatap wajah Fang yang masih menampakkan kekhawatiran yang besar.

"Iya. Dan aku tak habis pikir, Kenapa bisa kakakku setenang itu? Padahal pesawatnya hampir jatuh." Ujar Fang.

"Daripada wajahmu memancarkan kekhawatiran terus, lebih baik ubah menjadi senyuman yang menghiasi wajahmu." Ucap BoboiBoy Halilintar dengan asal.

"Ish, Kau ini bagaimana sih? Masa kau tidak khawatir pada adikmu sendiri?" Tanya Fang dengan nada tak percaya sekaligus volume suaranya yang sedikit meninggi.

"Bukannya tak khawatir, hanya saja aku yakin Ia akan baik-baik saja. Bagaimana pun, Adikku bukanlah orang yang cengeng dan lemah." Ucap BoboiBoy Halilintar dengan senyuman lembut yang hanya Ia berikan pada dua orang yang berharga baginya, Seseorang dimasa lalu dan pemuda cantik dihadapannya ini, "Sudahlah, Jangan terlalu khawatir. Aku yakin kakakmu baik-baik saja."

Fang geleng-geleng kepala seraya menyandarkan punggungnya pada tumpuan sofa yang berada dibelakangnya, "... Entahlah. Aku kurang yakin."

"Sudah. Sudah. Lebih baik kita ke Kuala Lumpur."

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

"Menunggu kedatangan adikku dan Kakakmu dibandara dan..."

"Dan?"

"Dan mungkin, Kita bisa kencan agar kita tidak bosan karena menunggu kedatangan mereka terlalu lama."

"APA?! KENCAN?!"

"Iya, Kita kencan."

* * *

Dan disinilah mereka, berada di Kuala Lumpur _Railway Station_ karena disinilah pemberhentian kereta yang mengantar mereka ke Kuala Lumpur.

Fang sedikit canggung ketika Ia -atau BoboiBoy Halilintar?- Dipandangi oleh wanita-wanita yang jelas lebih dewasa dari mereka berdua. Ia menundukkan kepalanya agar dapat menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya karena terlalu malu untuk menjadi pusat perhatian kaum hawa.

Sedangkan BoboiBoy Halilintar memperhatikan keselilingnya tanpa peduli banyaknya kaum hawa yang memandangnya dengan pandangan terpesona, kagum, dan sebagainya. Ia lebih memilih untuk memasang wajah datarnya dan melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 15.30.

"Jadi, kau mau kemana dulu?" Tanya BoboiBoy Halilintar pada Fang yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku tak pernah ke Kuala Lumpur sebelumnya..." Gumam Fang dengan suara rendah, tetapi dapat didengar oleh indra pendengaran BoboiBoy Halilintar yang cukup tajam.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." BoboiBoy Halilintar melangkahkan kakinya untuk menjauh dengan tangan yang menggenggam tangan Fang dengan erat, seakan takut kehilangan.

"Umm... Halilintar?" Fang berjalan dibelakang BoboiBoy Halilintar dengan pandangan bingung yang tertuju kearah tangannya dan tangan BoboiBoy Halilintar yang bertautan dengan eratnya.

"Apa?" BoboiBoy Halilintar menghentikkan langkah kakinya yang juga membuat Fang harus menghentikkan langkah kakinya. Pemuda yang beriris merah mencolok itu ikut memperhatikkan tangannya yang bertautan dengan tangan Fang.

"Ah, Kenapa? Kau tak terbiasa digandeng(?) oleh seseorang?" Tanya BoboiBoy Halilintar sembari mengernyitkan dahinya. Fang menggeleng pelan dan BoboiBoy Halilintar bisa melihat rona merah yang samar-samar menjalari pipi pucat pemuda berkacamata biru tersebut.

"A-aku... Bukannya tak terbiasa. Hanya saja, ini kali pertamannya aku digandeng(?) oleh orang lain selain kakakku..." Lirih Fang sembari mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah sampingnya.

Mendengar pernyataan Fang, mau tak mau membuat BoboiBoy Halilintar terkekeh. Ia mengacak rambut Fang dengan tangannya yang bebas. Lalu, Senyuman lembut pun terukir dibibirnya.

"Dan biarkan aku selalu menjadi yang pertama untukmu, Fang." Ucap BoboiBoy Halilintar sembari mengukir seringaian dibibirnya.

Mendengar ucapan BoboiBoy Halilintar, mau tak mau Fang menginjak kaki BoboiBoy Halilintar dengan sekuat tenaga karena telah mengucapkan kata-kata -yang menurutnya- Memalukan itu dan membuat ringisan kesakitan BoboiBoy Halilintar terdengar.

"Sssh... Kau itu tak punya perasaan ya? Aish, kakiku yang malang..." Ringis BoboiBoy Halilintar.

"Siapa suruh menggodaku dengan kata-kata menjijikan seperti itu!" Bentak Fang. Pasalnya Ia bukanlah orang yang suka digoda dengan kata-kata manis -yang ada dia malah mual mendengarnya-, Karena itulah Ia kesal karena digombali(?) Oleh kakak kelasnya yang satu ini.

"Itu bukan kata-kata menjijikan, Fang. Itu kataa-kata manis! Masa kau tak bisa membedakannya?"

"Akh! Manis atau tidaknya, aku tak peduli! Dan aku tak ingin peduli! Jika memang itu manis untukmu dan kau menyukainya, Buat saja kata-kata itu untukmu, Jangan untukku!"

"Hei, Mana bisa seperti itu? Yang ada aku malah dianggap pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang kabur. Dan jelas, Aku tak ingin dianggap seperti itu!"

"Lalu? Apa peduliku, hah? Kau kan bukan siapa-siapa ku!"

**Jleb**

BoboiBoy Halilintar terdiam, mematung. Entah kenapa, rasanya ada panah imajiner yang menancap langsung tepat dihatinya.

Fang yang menyadari perubahan dari kakak kelasnya itu langsung menoleh kearah pemuda yang tingginya 10 cm diatasnya dan mendapati kakak kelasnya sedang memandangnya dengan sorot terluka, atau kecewa? Entahlah, Ia tak tau.

"Hei, K-kenapa kau diam saja?" Tanya Fang, ragu. Pemuda dengan kacamata biru tersebut melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah sang kakak kelas yang masih memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong yang tersirat kekecewaan yang mendalam.

Sayangnya, pemuda dengan iris _ruby_ itu tetap diam ditempatnya tanpa merespon panggilannya ataupun sekedar menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hei, Jangan melamun." Akhirnya, setelah tak mendapat respon dari BoboiBoy Halilintar, Fang menepuk bahu kokoh milik BoboiBoy Halilintar hingga membuat BoboiBoy Halilintar tersentak kecil dan mengerjapkan matanya, hanya untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Tiba-tiba saja melamun seperti itu. Kau tau? Kau membuatku takut. Jadi, jangan ulangi hal seperti itu lagi." Omel Fang.

BoboiBoy Halilintar memasang senyuman kecil untuk merespon ocehan pemuda bersurai ungu gelap tersebut. Dan setelah ocehan demi ocehan dari pemuda yang memakai kacamata biru tersebut, Ia berkata, "Baiklah. Maaf. Dan sebagai permintaan maaf, Aku akan mengajakmu kesuatu tempat yang mengasyikan . Secara Gratis."

BoboiBoy Halilintar menggenggam tangan mungil yang ada ditangannya dengan erat dan segera menariknya ke halte Bus terdekat. Sedangkan Fang yang ada dibelakangnya hanya mengikutinya dengan raut wajah bingung.

* * *

Fang berdecak kagum ketika Ia melangkahkan kakinya kesuatu Taman Wisata yang bernama _Sunway Lagoon_ ini. Ia memandang kesekitarnya dan mendapati banyaknya jenis wahana-wahana yang membuatnya tak bisa berhenti berdecak kagum. Sungguh, Ia sudah lama tak berkunjung ke Taman Wisata seperti ini. Kalau tak salah, Ia tidak berkunjung kesini karena orang tuanya meninggalkannya dengan kakaknya ketempat yang tak bisa Ia jangkau. Singkatnya, Orang tuanya meninggal dunia dan Ia serta kakaknya tak pernah berkunjung ke Tempat Wisata seperti ini karena hidup mereka yang pas-pasan.

Melihat Fang yang memandang berbinar keselilingnya, Mau tak mau BoboiBoy Mendengus geli karena tingkah -yang menurutnya- kekanakan tersebut.

"Kekanakan." Komentar BoboiBoy Halilintar dengan senyum gelinya.

Fang langsung mendelik tajam kearah BoboiBoy Halilintar dan langsung memberikan _death glare_ terbaiknya. Fang membuka mulutnya, "Huh, kau ingin bilang apa terserah. Aku tak peduli, Karena setiap perkataan dari Om-Om Mesum sepertimu itu hanyalah bualan belaka." Ucapnya, sadis.

"Hei! Yang tadi itu bukanlah suatu kesengajaan!" _Walaupun aku mempunyai niat seperti itu sih_, Lanjut BoboiBoy Halilintar didalam hatinya.

"Bukan kesengajaan, memang. Tetapi, kau mempunyai niat seperti itu kan?" Seakan bisa membaca pikiran BoboiBoy Halilintar, Fang bertanya dengan jawaban yang pastinya tepat.

"Err..." Dan, BoboiBoy Halilintar kehabisan kata-kata karenanya.

Senyum sinis pun mengembang dibibir Fang, "Ternyata benar, Kau memang Om-Om Mesum!"

"Cih, daripada kau yang masih berpikir kekanakan!"

"Om-Om Mesum!"

"Kekanakan!"

"Merah!"

"Ungu!"

"Muka lantai(?)!"

"Mata empat!"

"_Hell_! Aku hanya mempunyai dua mata, _Idiot-Senior!_" Fang men-_deathglare _BoboiBoy Halilintar dengan _deathglare_ terbaiknya. Tetapi, mana mungkin BoboiBoy Halilintar yang berstatus _Seme _ini dapat ditaklukan hanya dengan _deathglare _dari _Uke _Idamannya? Ia malah memberikan seringaian khasnya.

"Perlihatkan padaku kalau kau hanya mempunyai dua mata, _Childish-Junior."_ Ucap BoboiBoy Halilintar dengan sebuah kilatan yang tak dapat dijelaskan dimanik _ruby_ indahnya.

"Baik! Jika itu mau mu, akan kulakukan agar kau bungkam!" Fang dengan segera mengambil kacamata yang bertengger manis diantara matanya, menampilkan manik violet gelap yang berkilau indah miliknya.

"Lihat? Aku hanya mempunyai dua mata!" Seru Fang sembari mengembangkan senyum meremehkannya. Walaupun pandangan matanya sedikit buram karena kacamatanya terlepas, Ia masih mampu membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

BoboiBoy Halilintar terpaku ketika manik _ruby_-Nya bertemu pandang dengan manik violet gelap milik Fang. Kesadarannya kembali ketika tangan Fang ingin memasangkan kacamatanya kembali. Segera saja ia tahan tangan Fang dan menariknya kearah toilet yang berada di _Sunway Lagoon_ ini. Fang hanya mampu mengikuti BoboiBoy Halilintar dengan sedikit tertatih karena BoboiBoy Halilintar yang terlalu cepat melangkah, apalagi pandangannya sedikit buram.

BoboiBoy Halilintar menarik Fang ke salah satu bilik yang berada di Toilet Pria itu. Ia dengan cepat menutup pintu bilik tetsebut dan menguncinya. Lalu, mendorong Fang kearah pintu. Dengan segera ia mengunci pergerakan tangan Fang dengan menggenggam tangan Fang sedikit erat dan menaruhnya diatas kepala Fang. Fang mengerjapkan matanya ketika tangannya digenggam dengan erat dan diletakkan diatas kepalanya. Ia memincingkan matanya agar dapat melihat dengan jelas tentang apa yang terjadi padanya.

"H-hei! Kenapa... tanganku kau cekal, Halilintar?!" Dengan sedikit memberontak karena kalut, Fang membentak BoboiBoy Halilintar. Kacamata birunya terjatuh entah dimana karena tangannya yang tadi langsung ditarik begitu saja oleh BoboiBoy Halilintar.

"..." BoboiBoy Halilintar mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Manik _ruby_ miliknya menatap intens manik violet gelap Fang yang -meskipun gelap- terdapat pantulan dirinya jika dari jarak seperti ini. Kenapa bisa libidonya meningkat hanya karena melihat manik violet itu? Apalagi, ia sudah sering menatap intens manik itu dibalik kacamatanya. Bagaimana bisa ia langsung berhasrat untuk membuat pemuda bersurai ungu kegelapan itu mendesahkan nanya dibawah kendalinya? Apa karena ini kali pertamanya melihat pemuda cantik itu tanpa kacamatanya?

_"Sorry..."_ Bisiknya, lirih. BoboiBoy Halilintar mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Fang sembari perlahan-lahan menutup matanya. Fang mengerutkan keningnya, bingung. Kenapa kakak kelasnya ini meminta maaf padanya? Dan ketika bibir keduanya bertemu, Fang tau apa maksud kata _'Sorry'_ itu. Pemuda yang dihimpit diantara pintu dan tubuh BoboiBoy Halilintar itu memberontak sekuat-kuatnya. Tetapi pemuda yang sedang mencumbu bibir tipisnya ini sama sekali tak mengindahkan pemberontakannya dan menahan kedua pipinya dengan satu tangan yang bebas agar ia tak bergerak-gerak dan mengganggu cumbuan pemuda yang sedang mendominasi dirinya ini.

BoboiBoy Halilintar menjilati bibir bawah Fang agar Fang mau membuka mulutnya. Tetapi, Fang menutup rapat mulutnya agar lidah BoboiBoy Halilintar tak dapat memasuki rongga mulutnya. BoboiBoy Halilintar dipilih sebagai ketua OSIS bukan tanpa alasan. Ia terpilih karena kejeniusannya dan tak mungkin ia kehabisan akal hanya karena Fang tidak ingin membuka mulutnya agar bisa ia masuki. Dengan perlahan ia menekan lututnya pada tenag selangkangan Fang.

"Ah!" Tentu saja Fang terkejut dan menyerukan desahannya. BoboiBoy Halilintar langsung memasuki rongga mulut Fang dan menjelajahi setiap sudut rongga mulut Fang tanpa ada yang tertinggal. Lidahnya ia pertemukan lidah Fang yang mencoba mendorong lidahnya untuk keluar. Segera saja ia hisap lidah Fang dengan kuat, menghasilkan erangan protes dari Fang.

"Mmh..."

Karena pasokan udara yang mulai menipis, BoboiBoy Halilintar melepaskan cumbuannya pada bibir tipis yang kini membengkak dan mengkilat akibat saliva yang -entah milik siapa- merembes keluar dari belahan bibir Fang.

"Haah... Haah..." Fang mengambil pasokan udara sebanyak mungkin. Sedangkan BoboiBoy Halilintar menjilati saliva yang keluar dari belahan bibir Fang didagu dan dileher pemuda bersurai ungu kehitaman itu.

"Ngggh... Sudah... Hentikannh... Hngh... Halilintar..." Fang mencoba untuk menundukkan kepalanya agar kepala BoboiBoy Halilintar tidak menyelip masuk ke ceruk lehernya. Tetapi tangan BoboiBoy Halilintar yang mencengkram pipinya memaksanya untuk mendongakkan kepalanya hingga sukses mengekspos leher putih pucatnya.

BoboiBoy Halilintar menjilati saliva yang berada dileher putih yang sama sekali belum terjamah oleh siapapun. Ia masih sadar bahwa adik-adiknya menyukai pemuda yang tengah ia dominasi ini hingga ia tak membuat bercak-bercak kemerahan -atau bahasa inggris-nya, _Kissmark- _dileher putih pucat itu. Ia hanya mengecup dan menjilat leher itu.

"Hngh... Berhen-tihh... Ngh..."

Fang tak bisa menerima ini. Ia merasa harga dirinya sebagai Laki-laki terinjak-injak. Bagaimana bisa ia mengerang seperti itu saat dirinya dilecehkan? Harusnya ia memberontak, bukan pasrah seperti ini. Tapi, apa daya? Fang tak punya tenaga lagi untuk melawan. Lagipula, Jika ia masih bisa melawan, Tak mungkin BoboiBoy Halilintar membiarkannya begitu saja. Bagaimana pun tubuhnya yang terbilang cukup mungil ini tak mungkin bisa mengalahkan tubuh kokoh BoboiBoy Halilintar.

Tetapi, Ia tak terima. Ia bukanlah seseorang yang menyimpang. Dan diperlakukan seperti ini oleh kakak kelasnya sendiri, tentu saja ia marah pada kakak kelasnya ini dan pada dirinya sendiri yang lemah karena tak bisa melawan. Mengingat hal itu, manik violet gelap itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

BoboiBoy Halilintar mengangkat kepalanya kembali dan mencumbu bibir Fang yang sudah membengkak itu dengan ganasnya. Tetapi, matanya yang terpejam -untuk merasakan betapa nikmatnya bibir Fang- itu kembali terbuka hanya untuk melihat wajah Fang yang sudah berlinang air mata.

Segera saja ia melepaskan cumbuannya dan melepaskan cengkramannya pada kedua tangan Fang. Sedangkan tangannya yang mencengkram kuat pipi Fang itu mulai mengendur dan mulai menghapus air mata yang meluncur dipipi putih mulus Fang. BoboiBoy memandang Fang, khawatir.

"Hiks... K-kenapa?" Dengab sedikit sesenggukan, Fang bertanya alasan mengapa BoboiBoy Halilintar melakukan hal ini padanya. Ia bingung, takut, kalut, marah dan segala macam perasaan negative yang merasuki perasaan Fang bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

"Maaf... Maafkan aku, Fang... Aku... Tidak... Bermaksud begitu padamu tadi... Kumohon, Maafkan aku, Fang..." BoboiBoy Halilintar mendekap tubuh mungil Fang yang bergetar hebat karena menahan isakannya itu. Demi tuhan, ia tak pernah berniat melecehkan Fang hingga membuat pemuda berparas cantik itu ketakutan dan menangis terisak seperti ini.

Tangis Fang pun seketika pecah. Ia mendekap tubuh BoboiBoy Halilintar dengan erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang sang ketua OSIS tersebut hanya untuk meredam tangisannya.

Tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dipikiran Fang untuk menangis didekapan seseorang, apalagi seseorang itu adalah seorang lelaki. Ia hanya pernah menangis didekapan sang kakak, Fei. Walaupun ia tak pernah membalas dekapan Fei seerat ini ketika ia menangis, dan tak pernah pula ia menangis terisak-isak seperti ini.

"Ssst... Sudah, jangan menangis lagi... Maafkan aku..." BoboiBoy Halilintar mengecup puncak kepala Fang dengan lembut. Ia merasa sangat bersalah sekarang. Bagaimana pun, pemuda cantik didekapannya ini menangis karena dirinya. Seharusnya ia tak mengalah pada libidonya saat itu. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat, bukan?

Dan BoboiBoy Halilintar masih belum mengerti tentang libidonya yang tiba-tiba meningkat hanya karena menatap manik Violet milik Fang secara langsung tanpa adanya lensa kacamata yang menghalanginya. Dasar mesum _**#Aoi_dibunuh_ditempat#**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC (To Be Continued) dengan gajenya :'v**

* * *

_**Note: Ada yang kangen Aoi nggak? :'v Ya ampun, Aoi baru lanjutin nih fic. Bukannya mikirin fic My Family dan yg lainnya malah bikin fic laen, Menyedihkan T.T Oke, Aoi balas semua review lewat sini aja ne? **_

_**Replies of Review**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_Charllotte-chan_**

Gempa x Fang ada bagiannya kok. Tenang aja. Terima kasih reviewnya ^-^)/

**_Yuktry the Fantasy Girl_**

Ahahaha, Maaf membuat Yuktry-san menunggu..

Iya, akan kuusahakan mereka bakal muncul :'v (Seiyuu: Janji-janji mulu. Nggak ditepatin ngerasa bersalah dah situ.)

Hehe, makasih reviewnya ^-^)/

**_febri22_**

Uwooooh, Soal Rating M sabar, Febri-san. Gimana pun ini belum diharuskan rate m :'v Aku masih cinta rate T+ soalnya X3

Oke, Terima kasih reviewnya! ^w^)/

**_Nanas RabbitFox_**

Haha, iya, Hati gempa retak seketika :3

Ini udah lanjut, terima kasih reviewnya! ^w^)/

**_DesyNAP_**

Hehe, Iya, Gak apa, Desy-san! Terima kasih reviewnya ^w^)/

**_K.T-StarSparkleDark1-K.H_**

Ehehe, ini fic biasa kok. Sama kayak fic lainnya. Ohoho, Aoi kan bakal buat gangbang :'v _**#Aoi_lagi_gila#**_

Tapi, emang, hati Fang bakal dimilikib satu orang, tapi itu untuk sequelnya Bwahahaha :'v

Ohohoho, Makasih sarannya ya. Aku bakal usahain bakal banyakkin Gempa x Fang deh...

Makasih reviewnya ^w^)/

**_Namika Rahma_**

Fang nggak sengaja kissu Taufan, ingat itu. Jadi, bisa dibilang, dia nggak ada maksud nyakitin Gempa, cuma Aoi pengen aja ngeliat Gempa tersiksa _**#Gampared#**_

Iya, Air dan Api bakal Muncul. Fei? Tebak dulu deh mendingan. Dan soal sangkar, bisa dibilang Fei itu jenius. Dia itu bisa buat apa aja hingga sangkar raksasa yang diperuntukkan manusia, ini sih cuma Ide Lewat Aoi aja :'v

Ini udah lanjut! Makasih reviewnya! ^w^)/

**_Cireng HD_**

Hahahaha, iya, Chap ini full HaliFang. Terima kasih reviewnya! ^w^)/

**_lalalala-chan desu_**

Ehehehe, Maaf deh, Lala-san... Aoi kan lagi nyiapin buat UKK kemarin -3-

Ini udah lanjut. Terima kasih reviewnya! ^w^)/

**_Reiya Sapphire_**

Ada. Ada. Tapi kali ini full Hali-Fang. Maaf mengecewakan. Chap depan Aoi bakal usahain buat GemFang lebih banyak lagi. *bow*

Terima kasih reviewnya! ^w^)/

**_Oranyellow-chan_**

Haha, Iya, Aoi puas ngeliat Gempa sakit hati *Evil laugh*

Tadinya, Aoi pengennya kayak gitu. Tapi malah ngelintas nih ide -_-

Iya, Terima kasih Reviewnya! ^w^)/

**_Boboiboy Lovers_**

Ini udah lanjut. Terima kasih Reviewnya! ^.^)/

**_Healice Adelia_**

Hahaha, Gempa dan Halilintar hanya milik Fang *Evil laugh*

Hehe, terima kasih reviewnya! ^.^)/

**_rin-san_**

Hehe, Maaf lama update. Aoi bingung sih mau gimana lanjutannya.

Terima kasih reviewnya! ^.^)/

**_yuzaku_**

Tentu aja bakal ada yang terjadi, Yu-san. Aku kan Woman of Conflict :'v

Terima kasih reviewnya! ^.^)/

**_kyu kyu neko_**

Dari sananya udah Tsun-tsun dan Imut, Kyu-san :3

Ini udah lanjut. Terima kasih Reviewnya! ^.^)/

**_CumaOrgNongol_**

Ecieee, Yg keinget mantan, sabar aja ye? Wkwkwk :v

Ini udah lanjut. Makasih reviewnya! ^o^)/

**_ryukanubias_**

Iya, ini udah lanjut, Ryuka-san. Nggak kok, Anybias-san. Ini biasa aja.

Haha, semoga langgeng deh :3 Makasih reviewnya! ^.^)/

**_Ayame tsubaki_**

Ini udah lanjut. Jelas Ayame-san kasian, Gimana pun kata-kata Fang cukup nusuk lho :3

Yg jadian sama Fang? Kurasa nggak ada. Kan Fang cuma untukku XD _**#Gampared# **_Kalo itu, Liat aja nanti lha.

Terima kasih reviewnya! ^.^)/

_**MegumiTwister**_

Ini giliran Halilintar dan ini udah lanjuuut! Terima kasih reviewnya! ^.^)/

**_Pardila ziMah_**

Ini udah lanjut. Dan akan kuusahakan chap depan ada TauFang nya. Terima kasih udah review! ^.^)/

**_kurohime_**

Ini udah lanjut. Api dan Air bakal dateng chap depan. Haha, Pheromonesnya Fang kuat :'v

Terima kasih reviewnya! ^.^)/

**_lalalala-chan_**

Nggak jadi lah Hum!Ochobotnya -w- Aku ngerasa Ochobot bakal jadi uke kalau jadi manusia -w- Kan Uke x uke tuh nggak Banget :3

_**Guest**_

Ini udah lanjut. Kalau Update Asap kayaknya nggak bisa. Soalnya, Aoi harus belajar buat kelulusan tahun depan kalau Aoi masih mau megang Hp T.T

Terima kasih reviewnya! :D

**_yg ingin tahu_**__

Hehe, ini udah lanjut. Makasih reviewnya :D

**_chromlvmira_**

Ini udah lanjut. Maaf, Tapi gak bisa, Mira-san. Ini _Alternate Universe _dan itu berarti gak ada yang namanya kekuatan. Sekali lagi maaf. Terima kasih reviewnya! :)

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**For Last Word...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**》Mind to Review?《**_

_**Arigatou! ^_^)/**_


End file.
